Wonderful Tonight
by hannnarivers
Summary: As Caleb ran his thumb over the little black box in his pocket, he couldn't help but remind himself that this was the most important night of his life so far. He was Hanna's and she was his, and after tonight, the rest of the world would know it too. 7B Haleb. Oneshot, rated T/M.


**So I'm kinda obsessing over 7B Haleb at the minute (even though they don't even exist yet hah), and couldn't resist writing this. It's based on the idea that there's most likely going to be another tent scene, and on the fact that we know that Haleb are *SPOILER ALERT!* going to get engaged… you see where this is going. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Wonderful Tonight

* * *

 _I feel wonderful because I see,_

 _The love light in your eyes._

 _And the wonder of it all,_

 _Is that you just don't realise how much I love you._

* * *

"When am I allowed to know where we're going again?"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh at the strained look on his girlfriend's face as she stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips – not knowing where he was taking her for the rest of the weekend was clearly driving Hanna up the wall. "When we get there," He confirmed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Caleb!" She whined, "How do I know what to pack if I don't know where we're going?"

"Just pack what you'd normally wear," He chuckled, zipping up the duffle bag that he'd managed to pack in a mere twenty-minutes. Hanna had taken that long just to decide which bag it was that she would be packing her belongings _into_.

"So these shoes are fine for where we're going?" She asked, nodding down to the four inch, nude stilettos that she was wearing.

After ensuring that his bag was tightly closed, Caleb turned his attention to Hanna's shoes, only just managing to combat his urge to laugh out loud when he saw them and imagined Hanna attempting to make her way through the muddy terrain of Pennsylvania's woodland whilst wearing them. "No," He shook his head, his smirk morphing into a smile, "Definitely not."

Hanna threw herself back onto their bed in the most dramatic fashion that she could possibly muster, her arms bouncing off the mattress twice before they came to rest above her head. "Tell me!" She demanded, propping herself up on her elbows, "Because you said I could wear my everyday clothes, but these shoes clearly don't make the cut."

Stepping around his bag, Caleb made his way to the bed and manoeuvred himself over Hanna, his arms propping him up on either side of her body. "Trust me," He murmured, closing his eyes for a second as he nudged the tip of his nose against hers, "They're way too far _over_ the cut."

Hanna's resolve was crumbling – she couldn't be this close to Caleb and those puppy dog eyes of his without feeling like she wanted to give into his every wish and command. "What does that even mean?" She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Less fancy," He mumbled, his last word cut a little short when he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Less fancy," She breathed against his lips, repeating his words back to him as her eyes searched his, "Got it."

Caleb leant down to join their mouths in another short kiss before he pulled back and made his way to their ensuite, leaving Hanna in somewhat of a daze on their bed. "Pack your least fancy clothes and pack them fast, we need to leave in the next half hour if we wanna avoid the traffic."

"My least fancy clothes are my tracksuit pants and a vest, are you sure about that?" She laughed, sitting herself up and sliding to the end of the bed, craning her neck as she tried to get the best view of her shirtless boyfriend that she possibly could.

"You could wear a garbage bag and I still wouldn't care," Caleb assured her from his place in front of their sink, "Pack whatever you want, just not stilettos. And make sure you have something warm to sleep in."

Hanna rolled her eyes at him as he made his way back into the bedroom, "You would _so_ care if I wore a garbage bag. Which I'm not gonna do, by the way."

Shaking his head, Caleb made his way over to where she was sitting on the bed, and positioned himself in between her legs. "I really wouldn't," He laughed, taking her face in his hands, "You look beautiful in everything."

"You're so cheesy," She giggled, her bottom lip finding its between her teeth as she tried to hide just how flustered she had become at hearing his comment.

"And you're blushing," He smirked, leaning down until his lips hovered by her ear, "You're also the slowest packer I've ever met."

* * *

"Are we going to see your mom?"

"Nope."

"My mom?"

"Why would we be driving in this direction if we were going to see your mom?"

"New York?"

"Han, stop guessing!" Caleb laughed as he turned to face a rather grumpy looking Hanna in the passenger seat beside him, taking her hand in his before he intertwined their fingers. "You'll know where we are when we get there, and you'll thank me for it later."

"But I just wanna know," She muttered, pouting in his direction, "You know I'm impatient, it isn't fair to make me wait like this."

"We've only been in the car for like five minutes," He chuckled, "And you only have to wait another," He paused as they turned a corner, "Five seconds."

Hanna whipped her head around to look out of the front window as their car made its way into a big, mud-ridden clearing, surrounded by trees and littered with fallen leaves; the exact same mud-ridden clearing that they'd camped out in on the very first night that'd they'd been... together. "Wait, this is…"

"Yep," Caleb nodded as he parked the car up, and then turned to face a suddenly emotional looking Hanna, "It is."

"I can't believe you bought us back here," She chuckled, lightly slapping his shoulder as she wiped at the corner of her eye with her other hand, "I can't believe that you even remembered how to get here."

"Of course I remember," He smiled, leaning over the gearbox to cup her face in his hand, "It took us almost an hour to walk here, and we made some very memorable detours on the way."

Hanna licked her lips, "They were all your fault," She whispered, blushing at the memory, "Especially the tree one."

Caleb raised his eyebrows as he leaned back into his seat, "The tree one?"

"Yeah, you know," Hanna fumbled, "When you pushed me against that big… you know, and um, there was some upper body… stuff."

"I remember," He assured her, unbuckling his seatbelt, "I just wanted to hear you talk about it."

"Ass," She breathed out, laughing a little, "I expect a repeat of that day's events as a form of repayment."

Caleb chuckled to himself as he opened the car door and stepped around a muddy puddle, the sound of Hanna's door slamming shut following soon after. He offered his hand to her as she moved around to his side of the car, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was planning on making it even better than that night," He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that," She mused, pulling back to look into his eyes, "That night was pretty damn perfect, it's gonna be hard to beat."

"Then I guess I'll just have to do my best," He murmured, moving his face down to hers, "Starting now." His lips pressed against hers in a long, probing kiss that she happily accepted and returned, moving her mouth in sync with his as he tilted his head to the side to deepen it. Hanna's hands ran up his torso until she was gripping at the sides of his shirt, needing something to cling onto as she felt her knees growing weaker by the second. She still had no idea how he could make her feel this way with just a kiss, yet here she was; being slowly turned and pressed against the car as Caleb had his way with her, running his warm hands underneath her shirt, making her moan amidst their kisses until she felt like she could barely breathe.

"If I remember rightly," He panted between kisses, "The tree thing went something like this."

And then he was devouring her mouth all over again, his fingers running a little further up her torso until his thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts, his hands almost cupping them but not quite. Then, just like on that day all those years ago, he pulled away and licked his lips, _that_ smirk on his face as he stood and watched Hanna, out of breath and her eyes closed as she tried to come to her senses.

"It did," She eventually breathed out, opening her eyes, "It did go something like that, and I remember feeling exactly the same way after it."

Caleb slammed the trunk shut, having retrieved their bags from the back of the car in the time that she had taken to recover. "Which was?" He enquired, though he was pretty sure that he already knew what her answer would be.

Hanna pushed herself off of the car towards him, grabbing her bag from his hand before slinging it over her shoulder. "Disappointed and horny," She shrugged, leaving Caleb to laugh behind her as she trudged off through the wet mud towards the small patch of bare land that held so many memories for them both.

* * *

"Done!"

Caleb looked up from his phone to see Hanna stepping back from the two-man tent that she had just successfully pitched – one that he had purchased the week before due to its uncanny resemblance to the one that had once belonged to Hanna. "Just as impressive as the first time," He nodded, pursing his lips, "And I think you've gotten even faster."

"I've been practising in between sketches," She joked, moving around to sit next to him on the log that they were using as a temporary couch.

He smiled in response, shutting off his phone and taking her hands in his as he turned to face her. "What do you want to do first?" He asked, stroking his thumbs over the soft skin on the back of her hands, "Set up the campfire, or our bed?"

"Campfire," She responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're eating before we do anything, I'm starving."

"Campfire it is," He smiled, "I'll go get the food." He patted her knee twice before standing up and making his way to the tent, returning in almost no time with armfuls of chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows.

Hanna raised her eyebrows when she saw what he was carrying, "S'mores? That's what we're having for dinner?" She stood up to help Caleb, taking the bags of marshmallows from his hands as she giggled.

"I wanted tonight to be authentic," He qualified, "S'mores is what we ate then, so s'mores is what we'll eat now."

Hanna smiled to herself as she got to work on building the campfire, both of them searching around for sticks to add to the ever-growing pile of wood before Caleb set it alight. They sat back and watched for a minute as the burning flame flickered and spread across the expanse of the area marked out for it by a ring of silver-grey rocks.

Hanna moved her head down to rest on Caleb's shoulder, intertwining their fingers on her lap as they admired their handiwork. "This is nice," She hummed, "If I wasn't so hungry I'd just sit here all night and watch the fire." Caleb laughed as she untangled herself from him and stood up, bringing back all of the implements that were required for s'more making. "But I am, so it's s'more time."

"That's good with me," He chuckled, tearing open a packet of crackers, "I've been so nervous about tonight that I kinda forgot to eat lunch."

"Ok, one," Hanna began, taking a cracker from him as he offered the packet to her, "How can you just forget about an entire meal? And two, why were you so nervous?"

Caleb bit his lip as he stuck a marshmallow onto a skewer, before holding it out into the fire. "I just wanted it to be perfect," He shrugged, "I mean, it's you."

Hanna smiled fondly, reaching over to stroke her thumb across his jaw. "You're cute," She admitted, "But you still suck at toasting marshmallows."

Caleb followed Hanna's gaze until his eyes met the end of his skewer – she was right; his marshmallow was completely burned, and he was still just as bad at this as he was before. "I did it for authenticity," He tried, shrugging his shoulders, "I told you, I'm making everything perfect tonight."

Hanna laughed at his attempt to redeem himself, shaking her head as she pressed her perfectly toasted marshmallow and a few squares of chocolate in between two crackers. "Here," She offered, holding it out to him, "Happy November fifth."

"Happy November fifth," He grinned back, taking the s'more from her hands before he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Hanna watched eagerly as Caleb took a bite of her creation, waiting for his reaction as if she'd just cooked him a gourmet three course meal. "Best s'more I've ever had," He nodded as he swallowed his first bite, knowing just from the look on Hanna's face that she was waiting for a compliment from him.

"I know," She hummed happily, putting one together for herself, "I'm gonna eat like, all of these by the way."

"I'd have been disappointed if you didn't," Caleb remarked, earning a laugh from Hanna. He couldn't help but think back to the conversation that they'd had the last time that they were here, when she had opened up to him about her issues with her weight, and he about his family. They'd come so far since then, and as he watched his girlfriend lean back and lick a smear of melted chocolate from around her mouth with a big grin plastered across her face, he couldn't help but feel immensely proud of them both.

* * *

"Is that comfortable enough?"

Hanna flopped down onto the mass of blankets that Caleb had set out for them in the tent, rolling over on both sides to check that they were sufficient for sleeping on. "Yep," She confirmed, "It's perfect. How did you even get all of this stuff here without me noticing?"

"Remember that big bag in the trunk of the car that I told you was full of trash?" He began, sitting himself down next to Hanna as she nodded, "Not trash."

Hanna laughed a little, leaning back against their pillows, "Wow, you really did plan this down to a t, huh?" She snuggled into him as he wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I told you, I wanted it to be special," He qualified, his hand fumbling around in the pocket of the hoodie that he was wearing over his pyjamas, "I wanted it to be special for you."

"It has been special," She assured him, burying her face in his neck as her fingers ran over his clothed chest. She swung one of her legs so that it landed in between his, and he wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist, closing his eyes as he took in how it felt to be this close to the woman that he loved more than anyone else in the world.

If six months ago someone had told him that he would be here, back with Hanna in his arms, he would have told them that they were crazy. Yet here they were, closer than they had ever been before. Over the time that they had spent together since finding their way back to each other, he had realised how much he'd truly missed every single part of her, and how he never wanted to be without her again; he wasn't lying when he'd told her that he never wanted to spend another day without her for the rest of his life.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked gently, after he had been silent for a good few minutes.

"You," He answered honestly, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Hanna smiled wide, turning to look up at him, "What about me?"

This was it. This was the right moment. He was absolutely sure of it.

He took a nervous breath in before unwrapping his arms from around her and sitting up fully, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. Hanna looked curious as she followed his lead and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his back and threading her fingers through his short hair.

"You look beautiful," He murmured up at her, completely mesmerised by her sparkling eyes and her glowing skin and the dimples in her cheeks.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she blushed, "In this, really?"

Caleb looked down at the huge, pink, fluffy onesie that she was wearing – she really had listened to him when he'd told her to pack something warm. "I told you earlier, you look beautiful in everything," He confirmed, making her blush all over again.

"Sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve you," She murmured, looking down as she ran her fingers over his grey t-shirt, "I really don't."

"You know, I constantly ask myself the same question about you," He confessed, lifting her chin up with his index finger until her gaze met his. He took a shaky breath in, "Eight years ago, I had nothing. I was some street rat with no family, that used to earn his money by getting involved with all the wrong kinds of people. And then I met you, and I got involved with exactly the right kind of person, the person that I had no idea that I needed until I fell so hard in love with you that I didn't know what to do with myself."

Hanna sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her cheek dimples prominent as she attempted to hold back tears at hearing his words.

"Being with you was, and still is, the best feeling that I've ever experienced, Han. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing in the world like it. Without even knowing it, you transformed my life, you turned my world around. If it wasn't for you, I don't even know where I'd be right now, I don't even know _who_ I'd be right now. I thank my lucky stars every single day that we met, and after experiencing what it's like for us to be apart, I can't even fathom spending the rest of my life without you."

"Me either," She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her, pressing her forehead against his; she wasn't even making an effort to hold back the tears that were streaming down her cheeks anymore, and by the looks of it, neither was he.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you fully for what you've done, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as you make me. You're my home, Hanna, and I can't even contemplate spending my life with anybody else. I don't ever want to, I never have, and I never will." He reached down into his pocket, the one that he had been persistently checking throughout the day in order to make sure that the little black box was still in there. "So, Hanna Marin, the most wonderful, kind, brave, and beautiful soul that I have ever had the privilege of knowing, will you marry me?"

Hanna couldn't help the cry that escaped her mouth as Caleb opened the box in his hands to reveal a stunning diamond ring, and the beautiful reality of the situation dawned upon her.

He was proposing to her. Caleb Rivers, the love of her life, was finally proposing to her.

And all that she could do in that moment was nod again and again as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed against his shirt, his arms moving around her back to hold her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"Yes," She sniffed, finally pulling back to look at his face through teary eyes, "Of course I'll marry you, of course."

Caleb's smile spread even further across his cheeks at hearing her words, the salty tears that were falling from his eyes making it hard for him to see as he took the ring from the box and slid it carefully onto Hanna's finger. "Perfect," He grinned, his gaze meeting hers once again.

Hanna took a second to look down at the sparkling diamond on her hand before she launched herself forward, pressing her mouth against his in a series of short kisses that she poured every ounce of emotion that she was feeling into. "I love you so much," She murmured, pulling back for a second, "So so so much."

Caleb could barely get out the words 'I love you too' before her lips were back on his, the little black box forgotten about as he laid her down onto the blankets beneath them and claimed her mouth as his own. Their kisses soon turned deep, hot, wet as he cradled her face in his hands, angling it so that his tongue could slip perfectly past her lips over and over again. He pulled back for a split second to remove his hoodie before his mouth was back on hers, his hands wandering down to her torso in order to remove her top before he realised that she was still wearing a onesie.

Hanna laughed as he furrowed his brow, unzipping the garment for him and wriggling her arms and shoulders free. "I knew I wore nice underwear for a reason," She whispered as he finally realised why he hadn't been able to take her 'top' off.

"You always wear nice underwear," He murmured against her lips as he started kissing her all over again, his fingers tracing over the intricate black lace of her bra before he dipped the tips of them underneath to run across her soft skin. Hanna sighed into his mouth, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as she encouraged him to pull it up and over his head, their mouths only separating briefly as he did so. After a few more seconds of slow, drawn out kisses, Hanna laid her head back onto the pillow, breathing heavily, her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to hold back a smile.

"What?" Caleb asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows.

"We're at the part where I told you that I was a virgin," She whispered, finally allowing a smile to spread across her face.

Caleb chuckled at the memory, thinking about how far they had come since that day. "I don't think we can replicate that part of the night without you lying to me now," He remarked.

Hanna licked her lips, pretending to think for a second. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you did a very good job of taking that virginity away from me," She breathed in through her nose as he began pressing long, wet kisses to her neck, "And then you proved that letting you do that was the best decision I ever made over and over and over…" Her voice faded out and she arched her neck as Caleb undid the front clasp of her bra and sucked her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue in circles around it over and over again. She threaded her hands through his hair when he moved to her other breast, humming in contentment as she felt the familiar stirrings down below that Caleb Rivers had evoked in her so many times before.

His mouth eventually made its way back up to hers, his tongue gently tracing across her bottom lip as her hands trailed over his bare torso, moving up and down with his chest as he attempted to steady his breathing. His tongue slipped past her lips as he started another needy, messy kiss, her hands trailing down to his waistband and fumbling with his belt as she tried relentlessly to unbuckle it; his were occupied by the task of tugging her pyjamas from her legs, and throwing the piece of clothing to the other side of the tent.

Once he was finished, he sat back on his heels, his eyes flickering over every part of Hanna's body as he admired the woman laid out in front of him like it was the first time that he'd ever seen her. "You'd think I'd get used to how perfect you are," He murmured, his hands playing with the sides of her black lace panties, "But every single time I see you my heart flips in my chest."

Hanna had fully intended to respond with a self-deprecating comment, but when Caleb moved his mouth down over her panties and pressed his lips against the damp material, any thoughts that had previously clouded her brain dissolved into insignificance. Most other worries, thoughts, feelings, seemed to do the same when she was with him. Being with Caleb was all-consuming, and she loved it.

Soon, his kiss against her most intimate area turned into two and then three, and before she knew it she was squirming underneath him and moaning into the cold night air until she felt like she couldn't go on for any longer. "Caleb, please," She managed to get out, reaching towards his head in an attempt to pull her panties down the smooth skin of her legs. She felt Caleb smirk against her, before his thumb moved the delicate lace to one side and his tongue traced the length of her slit until it reached the top, grazing over her clit as Hanna's hips arched up off of the blankets. She licked her lips and tried to steady her breathing as he continued his ministrations on her; based on every single delicious detail of their first night together that she so clearly remembered, she had a good idea of what was coming next.

And then, just as she has predicted, she felt two of Caleb's fingers slide into her, his tongue moving faster against her wetness as he began to pump his digits in and out of her. Hanna could do nothing but thread her fingers through his hair and let out short, stunted whimpers as he took her over the edge and she clamped down around his fingers, her whole body arching up as far as it could go. A lengthy groan emanated from her throat as he slowed his movements down, and she felt the last glorious waves of her orgasm ricochet through her body.

Eventually, she collapsed back down onto their makeshift bed, her chest heaving and her eyes scrunched shut as she desperately tried to come to her senses. At times like this, she even had trouble remembering who and where she was. But Caleb's strong hands pulling the soaked scrap of lace from her legs and his desperate lips pressing against hers brought her right back to reality.

"You ok?" He murmured against her mouth, rubbing his thumb in circles on her temple as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She cleared her throat when, at her first attempt at speaking, nothing came but a whimper came out. "So good," She breathed, licking her now dry lips, "So, so good." She exhaled deeply, finally feeling like she could breathe again. "But I think I have an idea of how we could make tonight even better."

Caleb leaned back, biting his lip as he popped open the button of his jeans and preceded to drag them down and off of his legs, adding them to the ever-growing pile of their clothes by Hanna's feet. "I think I might too," He smirked.

Hanna's eyes turned dark as she drank in the sight of her boyfriend, no, her _fiancé_ sitting there in nothing but his boxers, the material of which was pulled tightly against his very obvious bulge. Still weak from their previous activities, she pushed herself up with her trembling arms and crawled forward until she was right in front of him. One of her legs wrapped its way around his waist and the other soon followed, her hand dipping below the waistband of his underwear once she was fully situated on his lap. She took his length in her hand, and after noting how impossibly hard he was and the strained look that was plastered across his face, began to teasingly run her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Han," He moaned, burying his head against her shoulder, "I don't remember you teasing me like this before."

Hanna smirked, bringing herself up onto her knees as she ground herself against him, earning a long draw out groan from the man beneath her. "I've gained a little confidence since then," She whispered as she sank herself down onto him, both of them throwing their heads back as the sensation of becoming one washed over their bodies.

Hanna slowly ground herself up and down on him as their breathing became more ragged; Caleb was thrusting his hips up as he desperately tried to fasten their pace, but she was having none of it, and slowed down even more as she joined their mouths in a deep, wet kiss. A strangled moan emanated from Caleb's mouth into Hanna's and she smirked against his lips, knowing full-well what he so desperately wanted to do.

Deciding that she'd teased him enough, she pulled back and placed one of her hands on the back of his neck, encouraging him to move on top of her as she laid back against the blankets. Caleb felt relief flood over him as he entered Hanna once more, this time pushing in and out of her harder and faster with little restraint until the tent was relentlessly being filled by desperate moans and sighs.

"More," Hanna whimpered, "I need, I need more."

Understanding straight away what she meant, Caleb moved his thumb down to circle around her clit; he knew that he had done the right thing when ten seconds later he felt her walls contracting, pulsing almost in time with his movements as she gushed over him.

"Shit Han," He groaned, feeling the tell tale signs that he was about to go over the edge, "I'm gonna-" His words were cut short when he felt himself spill into her, thrusting a couple more times before he collapsed down on top of her trembling body and then rolled to the side, trying desperately to catch his breath as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

After a minute or so, he felt one of Hanna's small hands sliding around his waist, and her long hair tickling his chest as she buried her face against him, swinging one of her legs in between his. "Just so you know, I've imagined this night in my head so many times," She murmured, tracing her index finger across his jawline slowly, her eyes flickering between his as his eyelids finally fluttered open, "And not a single one of the scenarios that I dreamed about could ever come close to tonight."

* * *

 **Soooooo... There it is. I really hope I did it justice, because ya know, an engagement is a big thing and all that. Anyway, I hope you've all had a wonderful 2016, and that your 2017 is even better! Reviews are always very much appreciated x**


End file.
